


What should have been

by Wicked_commissions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, First Time Sex, Frottage, Hannibal cries during sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_commissions/pseuds/Wicked_commissions
Summary: “We could disappear now. Tonight. Feed your dogs, leave a note for Alana and never see her or Jack again. Almost polite.”What if instead of “no”, Will had said “yes” to disappear with Hannibal in Mizomuno?This is my imagining of what would’ve happened if so...





	What should have been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixtieshairdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/gifts).



> I loved writing this, thank you so much for the commission, anon! 
> 
> This was my first time ever writing bottom!hannibal and I may be addicted now...

“We could disappear now. Tonight. Feed your dogs, leave a note for Alana and never see her or Jack again. Almost polite.”

The sinking in Will’s gut at those words silenced him.  _Disappear?_

His affections for Hannibal had yielded any progress he had toward becoming a mentally healthier individual which was after all his goal. However, a bigger and in-ignorable part of him yearned to be close to the man, this monster whom he hated to admit, even to himself, he’d fallen for.

Leaving would make them both look plenty guilty and he knew he would never be able to return. His life would be flipped completely upside down like an hourglass with infinite sand. Leaving meant he would be giving up his freedom if they were ever caught. He would be thrown in prison this time for good and the key would be tossed into the nearest ravine, never again to surface.

Staying meant he had a shot at a “normal” future, a wife and kids perhaps. He would be able to put all of this horrifying macabre behind him, which was best for his mental health and blood pressure. He may even help the FBI in capturing Hannibal and be named a national hero, earning a prestigious title. But he would miss him…

As hard as Will tried he couldn’t picture himself living a life without Hannibal Lecter, the pipe dream of a wife and child of his own seemed like someone else’s, like he was looking through a window into that life. None of that would make him truly happy. He wished it would, but he knew deep down that road wasn’t meant for him.

“Okay,” Will said. “Let’s leave tonight.” His voice was soft as if addressing a lover.

Hannibal’s reaction wasn’t one Will expected, he half expected him to smile but his face stayed frozen, his eyes conveying all his emotion. Will thought for a second Hannibal was about to cry, but he turned to his plate and cut himself a tiny piece of loin with his knife and fork and brought it to his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before making eye contact with Will again.

“You’re sure?”

Will placed his hand over Hannibal’s fingers half-laced into his, not taking his eyes off him. He didn’t say a word but nodded curtly.

“Will,” Hannibal sighed.

In one swift movement Will leaned over, grabbed Hannibal’s face with both hands and brought it to his own, their lips colliding.

In the embrace Will saw the future he was meant to have, a life by Hannibal’s side, protecting and encouraging and calming him when he needed it the most and in return he would receive the solace his heart yearned for. The complicated yet beautiful renaissance kind of love that paired with Hannibal’s old soul was one Will needed to balance out his life.

He’d suppressed it for so long but he understood in that moment that Hannibal was what he needed, what he craved, what he desired both mentally and physically. He needed to quench his lust for the man that had once been a flickering ember but was now an unyielding inferno deep in his gut. Hannibal’s lips and tongue moved against his in just the right way that caused his cock to twitch. He needed him.

Will whispered in Hannibal’s ear what he wanted. He leaned back surprised, his eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips again.

Hannibal took Will by the hand, leading him to his bedroom, kissing him every few moments. He boxed him in against the bed until the backs of Will’s knees were against the mattress causing him to lose his balance and fall, Hannibal swiftly fell on top of him. Their cocks both still filling out, grinding against one another sending shocking waves through Will’s body at every undulating thrust.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hannibal sighed against Will’s lips. “Been wanting it,” he kissed him. “For so long.”

Will had never heard Hannibal curse before and the rawness of his words and the situation was driving him wild, his mind swimming with all the possibilities of their future encounters. There was so much he wanted to explore, but he was willing to do whatever Hannibal wanted from him this first time.

“You want me to fuck you?” Will said, his breath hot against Hannibal’s quivering lips.

Hannibal let out a low guttural groan, Will smirked knowing his words were driving Hannibal crazy. Hannibal’s crush on him had been palpable since they’d met, so obvious and blatant, he couldn’t imagine how he was feeling, finally getting his wish. Will’s sexual attraction had started much later, but he’d been appreciative of Hannibal’s beauty since their first meeting. That very beauty had become the driving force behind his private time with himself of late, touching himself to the fantasizes of Hannibal on his knees for him, himself on his knees for Hannibal, the roles ever flipping. But now Hannibal wanted to be submissive to him and he would give that man anything he everything wanted, in bed was no exception.

“Want to feel your mouth on me,” Will said. “You want that?”

Hannibal nodded, grinding down harder against him, both of them now achingly hard. “Please.”

“Off the bed,” Will said. “On your knees.”

Hannibal made no move to do so, Will assumed he didn’t hear him or was so lost in his own mind the words didn’t register. Will slapped Hannibal’s thigh hard through his pants shocking him into movement. Hannibal immediately scrambled off him and onto his knees at the edge of the mattress. Will situated himself at the edge of the bed and Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off the outline of Will’s cock through his slacks. He sat back, hands on the tops of his thighs waiting for instruction.

“C’mere,” Will said his fingers carding through Hannibal’s grey-flecked hair, tugging his head toward his groin. “Show me what you want, baby.”

The first time calling Hannibal such an endearing term made Will’s heart thrum and he imagined it was the same for Hannibal because the word caused his eyelids to flicker. Their eyes met and Will saw just how blown his pupils were, so full of lust and desire and compliance.

Hannibal breathed hot against Will’s clothed cock before wrapping his lips around the the shaft and licking and mouthing at the material over it. The second Will felt Hannibal’s mouth on him he gasped, it was everything he’d ever imagined and they weren’t even skin to skin. Hannibal continued staring up at him as he teased his tongue up to the head, lapping at it and causing a warm wet spot to form there.

“Take my pants off,” Will said. “Want to feel that pretty mouth.”

Hannibal unbuckled him and tapped at his hips signaling him to sit up to get the pants past his ass and tug them down and off, once they were shed Hannibal spread Will’s legs open, burying himself between Will’s thighs, licking at his balls and moving up until he was enveloping the entire head in his mouth.

Will whined, his hand clutching the back of Hannibal’s head as he began to take him down. Will found himself thinking Hannibal had definitely done this before, his technique and tongue play making his thighs quiver and get closer to the edge with every second.

“Hannibal…”

“Hmm?”

He lost himself to the feeling of it all, his fantasies becoming realized. His hips moved up with each of Hannibal’s dips onto him fucking his mouth delicately. Hannibal’s eyes didn’t leave his, continuing to stare up at Will the entire time.

He was unable to differentiate whether Hannibal’s technique was what was making him pant so deeply or if it was the knowledge of just who was between his legs, it was most likely both.

“Fuck,” Will said, he was nearing the edge and not wanting it to be over so soon, he pushed Hannibal off before yanking him up into another kiss, his hand finding the dip of Hannibal’s back and holding him there deepening their embrace. Hannibal was still fully clothed, Will had to change that.

“Take off all your clothes and lay down up here,” he whispered, his breath tickling Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal obliged, not standing to shed his clothes but remaining on his knees before crawling onto the mattress completely nude and stretching his body out on the bed, vulnerable and waiting for Will to ravish him. Will shed his shirt before turning to him, drinking Hannibal up with his eyes. His body was more breathtaking than he’d envisioned. His muscles subtle but lean, his chest hair was dark in places and grey in others, same with the hair around his cock. His face was one of submission, soft and waiting for instruction. It was so completely out of character for the dominant murderous man Will had come to know.

Will was ignorant to the ways of gay sex until recently, educating himself by watching videos and envisioning it was he and Hannibal. He’d always thought if this time ever did come to fruition he would be the one taking it, not the other way around.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous and unsure of what to do. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to do what felt right and to take his time.  
  
He crawled to him and laid up against his side, kissing his neck feeling the older man keen under the gesture. He whispered and asked where Hannibal kept the lube and immediately retrieved it from the bedside drawer. “Any condoms?” Hannibal shook his head. “No. I want to feel you.”

Will coated his pointer and middle fingers with lube before maneuvering Hannibal’s leg up and knee bent to have access. He spread him with both hands and played his fingers between them. He looked to Hannibal for instruction but he didn’t offer any, surely wanting him to figure it out himself. A flicker of a smile crossed his mouth, he was enjoying Will’s fumbling fingers and blatant inexperience. Will took a deep breath to compose himself and regain confidence in the situation before pressing his index finger in. He was surprised at how pliant but still tight his muscle was there as he sunk his digit in. Hannibal gasped softly at the intrusion, wiggling his hips.

Will joined the second finger inside him and kept his eyes on the muscle watching it stretch, he’d worried he used too much lube for the abundance was leaking out of him, his own cock throbbed harder against the mattress at the sight. Hannibal continued to wriggle pressing his hips up and to the side in odd positions trying to put as much pressure on his prostate as possible.

“That’s it, baby,” Will cooed, moving the hair out of Hannibal’s face with his other hand to hold his cheek, continuing to finger-fuck him gently. “Find it, find your pleasure.”

Hannibal’s cock was weeping at the tip, making a mess of his stomach and slicking the hairs there with pre-come. Will bent to leave a chaste kiss on the tip of Hannibal’s cock causing Hannibal’s hips to stutter and a low whine fall out of his mouth.

“Will,” he sighed. “Will, please.”

Will tugged his fingers out and draped himself over Hannibal’s body, sliding his own cock against Hannibal’s again but this time without a barrier. They kissed while grinding on each other, feeding each other’s groans before Hannibal was breaking it.

“Fuck me,” he sighed.

Will hitched Hannibal’s leg up and stared down as he pressed in. The sight was pure sin, his cock stretching Hannibal open as sunk into him to the hilt. Hannibal made a sound Will had never heard before once they were skin against skin, a light airy whimper that shook Will to his core and made him want to come from that alone.

“Want it hard?” Will asked, kissing in Hannibal’s neck. “Or soft?”

“Whatever you want,” Hannibal sighed, holding the back of Will head and playing his fingers in his curls. “Whatever you want is what I want.”

Will dragged his hips back and snapped them forward fucking hard into Hannibal causing the older man to scramble his hands against his back gripping him tighter. He did it again, dragging out almost fully before rocking back into him. “Will,” Hannibal’s eyes were closed, lost in it. Watching Hannibal so debauched and pleading, spread and taking him deep, was sending Will toward the edge faster than he wanted to.

Will’s hands were clenched into the sheets on either side of Hannibal, trying to focus his energy on that and not the building pleasure creeping up his spine. He wanted it to last long for Hannibal, wanted to be so good for him, wanted to impress him. That’s when Will realized he was in fact the submissive one of this particular encounter. Hannibal feigned giving up power but truly he was the one in control. Will was a puppet and Hannibal was pulling the strings.

“Hannibal…” Will sighed, his biceps twitching. Hannibal caressed Will’s cheeks staring up at him before yanking him down into a kiss. He placed his hand on the small of Will’s back, controlling his movements, making him fuck him faster, his legs wrapping around him, clinging to him as he was pounded into the bed.

Hannibal pressed his face into Will’s neck and let loose the prettiest sounds, each one causing Will’s cock to throb harder inside of him. Will could feel a wetness on his neck, concerned, he pulled back slightly to see Hannibal was indeed crying. More tears spilled from his eyes the harder Will fucked into him as if they were in direct correlation. Their eyes met and time seemed to stand still.

Will saw his future and it was definitely with this man. Will realized he wasn’t meant for anything else. He was meant to be his. All along. Why fight it? This was always where it was leading. They had so many years ahead of them and this was only the first time. He couldn’t wait to share his life with the man. He’d forgiven him for everything in the past. The future was all he cared about.

Hannibal was so gorgeous wrapped around his cock and his gentle sobs were aiding in his ethereal beauty.

“I’m…” Hannibal sighed, so lost he couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t have to. Will understood exactly what he was trying to say.

Hannibal’s hole tightened around his cock when he came untouched, clutching at Will’s back and whining, painting his own chest with come. Will collapsed on top of Hannibal, no longer holding the sheets but wrapping his arms around him, rutting his hips forward before groaning filling Hannibal with his come. Hannibal kissed his neck and pet his hair through it, both of their bodies twitching as they floated down from on high.

—

“Is Freddie Lounds alive?” Hannibal said, staring up at the ceiling, his thumb moving softly in petting motions on Will’s bare shoulder, Will’s head lay on his chest.

“Yes,” his hand rest in Hannibal’s chest hair.

“I smelled her on you,” he said. “This was meant to be a trick?”

“It started off that way,” Will said. “I couldn’t see it through.”

Hannibal licked his lips, his nose scrunching.

“I couldn’t let them take you from me,” Will said, witnessing Hannibal’s hurt expression. “I realized it just in time.”

“And by ‘it’ you mean…”

“I mean my feelings,” Will said. “They’re rather inconvenient.”

“How long have you possessed them?”

“Turns out for a pretty long time,” Will said. “But the dam didn’t break until very recently.”

“Thank God for the faulty...”

“Where will we go?” Will interrupted.

Hannibal was silenced, cupping Will’s face and turning his chin toward him.

“You’re sure you want this?”

Will nodded, his eyes staring at Hannibal’s lips before flickering back up to his eyes that now looked damp with tears again.

“There’s no going back, Will. Your life as you know it will cease to exist. It’ll be a mere memory. Our life will exist on the run.”

“I know,” Will said. “I also know who I am when I’m with you. Before, I was a lost soul looking for solace in validation, almost pathetic, but In your presence I need none. I feel powerful around you. To my knowledge I’m the only one who knocks you to your knees.” He smiled.

“My soul yearns for you just the same,” Hannibal sighed. “But I won’t stop. You know that.”

“Killing?”

Hannibal nodded.

“I know,” Will said. “That’s a part of you.”

“You’re comfortable with that notion?” Hannibal said.

“I understand it’s cathartic to you,” Will said. “Let’s just keep it to the bad guys, shall we?”

“The rude?”

“The excessively rude. I don’t want you kidnapping and murdering a barista because you didn’t like the way they handed you your latte. Leave it for the tyrants. Be the better monster.”

“Deal,” he brought Will’s hand to his face and kissed his knuckles.

“We should get packing,” Will said. “They’ll be coming tomorrow.” He went back to resting his head on Hannibal’s soft hairy chest.

“Will…”

“Hmm?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

—

Once again dressed Hannibal directed Will upstairs to the higher rooms, standing outside the first door to the right. He knocked softly on the door, Will’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion behind him.

“Come on out,” Hannibal said.

Slowly the door opened and a teenage girl stood there, a meek smile on her delicate face, tugging at her sweater sleeves. Her eyes met Will’s.

Will’s mouth was agape, his heart pounding and his throat constricting. His stomach felt like he was on a rollercoaster during the first drop.

“Abigail?”

Hannibal looked back and forth between the two.

“You’re not…”

She shook her head.

Will crossed the distance between them scooping her up into a hug. “You’re okay,” he sighed, petting her hair.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around the two of them, kissing the side of Will’s head in their embrace. “She’s coming with us.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave feedback.


End file.
